


Pushing Through

by CaptainMoonGoose



Series: Haikyuu Parents [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adoption, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Suga is a saint that the world does not deserve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 05:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10892676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainMoonGoose/pseuds/CaptainMoonGoose
Summary: Alternatively titled: Five times Suga took one for the team, and the one time he almost had a mental breakdown.





	Pushing Through

  
  


Suga groaned as he heard Hinata’s wails through the baby monitor, pushing the covers back from his bed and sitting up. Daichi did the same beside him, getting ready to solve the problem. Suga placed a hand on Daichi’s shoulder, mouth stretching in a yawn. “You got him last time,” Suga mumbled. “Let me take care of him now.” Daichi didn't protest, looking like a zombie risen from the dead at having been awoken. He flopped back down, unconscious as soon as his head hit the pillow. 

 

They’d recently adopted Shoyo, the couple falling in love with the baby as soon as their eyes had fallen onto his soft, smiling face. Shoyo had only been with them for close to a month now, and Suga’s life was definitely a lot different that what it was before. 

 

For one, Suga had to give up working to stay home with Shoyo, at least until the child was old enough to stay in a daycare. Though they didn’t have as much money as they did before, they still made more than enough to live comfortably, thanks to Daichi’s job in business. 

 

Not only that, but Suga lost a lot of free time. When Shoyo wasn’t sleeping, Suga would constantly be with him, watching TV shows or playing silly little games that a thirteen month old would play.

 

He didn’t mind that in the slightest, though. Suga absolutely adored Shoyo, and he didn’t mind not being able to do as much as he could before if it meant he could see his son happy and healthy. 

 

Even if it meant getting out of bed at three twenty four in the morning. 

 

He sighed, pushing open the door to Shoyo’s room and padding over to his crib. The infant screamed, fat tears rolling down his cheeks. Suga cooed nonsense at the baby, scooping him up in his arms as gently as possible. Suga cuddled his son close to his chest, moving to sit on the rocking chair that never failed to calm down Shoyo when he was in distress.

 

The chair rocked slowly, creaking as it did so. Suga absentmindedly hummed a nonsense song as he sat, smiling down at Shoyo. The baby’s fussing stopped shortly after. He got quiet, his eyes wide in wonder. The baby reached a chubby hand up to Suga’s face, grabbing Suga’s nose. 

 

Suga giggled, tickling Shoyo’s pudgy stomach. “Let go of my nose, silly!” He squealed in laughter, releasing his hold on his father's nose. 

 

It was then when the scent hit him, one that he had become quite accustomed with over the past month. He scowled. “You made an uh-oh, didn't you?”

 

He got no answer from the tiny human for obvious reasons. Suga grumbled as he pushed himself up to go change Shoyo’s diaper, not at all enjoying this particular part of caretaking. His son simply babbled happily, sticking his hand in his mouth. 

 

He placed Shoyo down on the changing table and got to work. It was disgusting, and he hated every moment of it. The only reason he pushed through was because he knew it was for his son. 

 

By the time he was done getting rid of the diaper, Shoyo’s eyes were already fluttering from exhaustion. Suga smiles warmly, picking him up once more and placing a soft kiss to the top of his head. “Ready to go back to sleep, little one?” Shoyo yawned in response, snuggling into Suga’s neck. 

 

The silver haired man walked over to the crib, easing Shoyo back down into it, while making sure he was comfortably surrounded by blankets and plush animals. Shoyo was fast asleep by the time Suga had settled him in. 

 

He sighed in contentment, wearily dragging his feet as he headed back to his and Daichi’s shared room. He collapsed into the bed, humming when he felt Daichi’s arms wrap around his waist.  

 

“Is Sho fine?” Daichi murmured as he tucked his face into Suga’s neck. Suga nodded, yawning. 

 

“Yeah, just needed a little diaper change, that's all. He’s asleep now, though.” Suga wiggled back into Daichi’s warm touch further, loving every little chance he got to cuddle with his husband. Suga felt Daichi press his lips gently against the back of his neck, shuddering. 

 

“Love you, Suga.”

 

“Love you too, Dai.” 

 

Within minutes, both of them were both dead to the world, fast asleep in eachother’s arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are my fuel! There will be more to come soon. In the meantime, feel free to drop a hi at my Tumblr, CaptainMoonGoose. It's much appreciated!
> 
> Thanks loves~!


End file.
